beyondthefeywastesfandomcom-20200214-history
Anfhalzig - Anfhalplatz
Battle of Anfhalplatz After the forces of the human settlers launched this initial counterattack against the Elfin war host, Krúúd withdrew his forces behind a series of levees that had been hastily erected under his orders by units of peasant levies from the villages closest to Anfhal's main encampment that remained unmolested by Elfin scouting and foraging parties looking to strike a quick win, and sew terror, and there, his force would launch smaller scouting and raiding sorties while regrouping and recuperating. Such was the shock of the initial raid, that the Eleven host ceased proactive scouting actions for a time, and thus blundered blindly searching for a great host of cavalry, or some other supporting infantry element, upon which they might exact a swift, bloody vengeance. Unfortunately, there were none to be found. Having greatly underestimated the capacity of the foe to withdraw. The human cavalry banners having faded away apace post engagement. However, Krúúd had played a risky gamble, some two weeks of forced marches, sleepless nights and constant fatigue had left the force of cavalrymen and their mounts utterly spent. Krúúd sent a small reserve, previously hidden amidst a cluster of hamlets to return to Anfhal with word that the first blow had been struck. As previously agreed - the young Lord set out with the main body of his army, redeploying while the enemy was still blind to their movements. On the third day, he deployed his forces in the leigh of a mountain, a patch of high ground overlooking a coastal plain, that swept down towards the sea, unabated by nought but a copse of trees, and some low dry-stone walls surrounding pastures long since abandoned. They made contact with an Elfin patrol some thirty six hours later. Although a token skirmish took place between the two forces, the human army was under orders to let at least a number of the enemy escape and draw them into a pitched battle. Thirty two hours after this, Krúúd regrouped with his liege lord - and between them - they planned to make battle. Their plan was simple in its inception, but did not wont for tactical flourish. They would deploy their infantry in a long thin line comprised of two echelons fading back into a reverse arrowhead where the command units were situated. Each block of infantry narrowly skirted a slight depression in the landscape, a shallow saucer imprinted into the earth otherwise hidden from a token gaze by the thick verandance of the local flora. Their cavalry units deployed in moderate cover along the coastal wall, suporting the flanks - in such a fashion whereby their numbers could not be clearly determined by eye, and protected from scrying by base illusions, simplistic, but otherwise effective. It would appear that they had as many cavalry as had been deployed with Krúúd in the initial engagement. On the contrary, the force possessed more than four times this number of cavalrymen under arms. Once the enemy had committed to the engagement the plan was simple. 1. Allure. Draw the enemy into the centre. Feign weakness. Appear as if to retreat, and allow the enemy to spill into the depression, allow their ranks to compress, deny them the mobility required in order to fight effectively. 2. Entrapment. Force the enemy to capitalise on their gains, commit more of their forces, pack their ranks ever denser. At this point, the first wave of the cavalry wings would be unleashed, engaging against those of the enemy, knowing full well that the forces deployed would not be enough to prevail. At this juncture, while the enemy was committed fully to the central engagement, the cavalry reserves would mount up, and flank the cavalry of the opposing forces and driving them into retreat, or preferentially - into the centre. To apply further pressure upon the infantry caught within the jaws of the trap. 3. Encirclement. The enemy would be encircled, surrounded and destroyed. Unable to fight back - with no avenues of retreat. It would be slaughter. Numbers would count for nothing here. 4. Eliminate. Kill/ capture key commanders and the enemy officer class. Break their power so that humanity would never face their ilk again. "It has ever been the strategic axiom of our commanders since that day, Allure. Entrap. Encircle. Execute. So much so that our brothers and sisters of the spire city of Vaughnberg also utilise this philosophy while persecuting their wars over merchant rights and academic disagreements. All warfare, as the High Elves say, is based upon deception - to cause your opponent to commit to battles in which they are at a disadvantage. Simple, at its most basic reading, but do not let that obscure its complexities. Such a position in war must be earned learned by observing the faults in the character of your enemy - and thoroughly prepared for. This is as it was within the plans of Lords Anfhal and Krúúd - they took the time to know their enemy, long before they engaged them upon the field of battle. The Lords sent their emissaries to Elfin courts, observed their prejudices, their hubrises. The fact that they viewed humanity as blundering, oafish, simple. Easy targets, not made of sterner stuff, culturally, ethically, morally and intellectually inferior. As if a limited lifespan was a bar to excellence within one's own time. In spinning their narrative, they would fail to see the obvious in the field. Near eternal life is not a boon in the crucible of conflict, where the benefits of blessed blood are laid low beneath the bounds of practicality, and pragmatism. So now, my students - I shall provide you with a view - a blow for blow account of how that battle unfurled, like your banners in the drillmaster's yard. See the table below this lectern. The blue blocks represent those of the forces of Anfhal, in the Azure, and those of Krúúd in the near-sable. See the distinction between Cavalry, Infantry, Support formations and combined forces. This is rationalism applied to the military sphere, each element supporting, or at least having the tactical opportunity to support another should the need arise. A broad, inverse double echelon, and semi-concealed cavalry on the right and left flanks. Sitting about a depression in the landscape. Those of you who know their history will know this battle well, and the reasons why this unconventional formation was adopted. Now, compare that to the disposition of the enemy, as it was known to sources on both sides of the conflict at the time. Neriss: presented here in crimson, Maleric, in orange, Abhkaton - blood red. Three columns, each facing a portion of the army before them. They would attack straight on, to their eyes, the enemy line was divided simply: on the left, Light Infantry supported by Cavalry, an easy win. Medium and heavy infantry supported by archers and heavy cavalry, but without the opportunities to maneuver in order to bring their strength to bare. and the right, a relative strong side. Medium infantry, supported by medium cavalry. To the Elfin eye: break this - and the battle is won. Abkhaton would pin the centre in place with his column, and lend a few companies to bolster the right flank, in support of Neriss to create a concentration of force that would break the back of Anfhal's host. Maleric, with his archer heavy warhost would take the left. Simple enough. Crush the enemy army upon an axis, move: and pivot. The fact that we are having this conversation should make things fairly clear - this did not go as planned for the Elves. Abkhaton committed his forces on the morning of the 25th of Meander - it is said that the day was clear, although fresh - a poet, serving as a soldier would later note, that 'we could hear not a sound, but the gentle dripping of dew from leaves drawn turgid in the permafrost, and the gentle rustle of our banners twitching in the wind.' It is said that an Elfin war host can make no noise, if it so chooses - and so the scryers of history and the scribes tell us that this was the case... Apologies, I can't help but play with the sense of tension - even if the conclusion is already known. Anfhal stood below his war banner, resplendent in polished plate, beside his winged mount - the Pegasus of our heraldry, playing the sodden earth with its hooves. Flanked by cohorts of his noble retainers, he gave a nod towards the enemy army as they deployed into battle array. The armies stood 800 yards apart, swallows turning in the skies above, chastened by flocks of ravens riding upon pinions of black. 600 yards. Maleric's archers started forward, in total silence. At 400 yards out, they nocked their arrows." * Account 1: The Opening Skirmishes - Canticle of Anfhal * Account 2 : Main Page - Anfhalzig